the new olympian
by awesomeresta
Summary: when an olympian goes missin percy annabeth and three new charactors go on a mission to find her


Chapter one

(Percy's point of view)

I never expected anything to go wrong but as always, it did. I was supposed to go to camp half blood but there was a huge storm and my mom wouldn't let me drive through it. Then to top it all off we got our last day of school report card(which I hid) and well, I barely passed most of my subjects and my highest grade was an I failed two subjects' math (witch I stink at) and history. You see I made this deal with my mom since next year is my last year until collage that I would do better at school. I haven't really kept that deal and I didn't start it either. It's all Annabeths fault. Well as you know we are both dyslexic but I get C's and D's and she gets B's and occasionally A's. After that my day pretty much got worse.

The storm started to clear up, but it was still pouring, there was just not as much thunder so my mom let me drive to camp. As I was driving down 89th St. and 83rd St. ZAP! A bolt of lightning struck right down on my mom's new minivan I was driving. I knew she saw it too because there were weather reporters filming on that intersection. Then many others came. There were reporters everywhere. A few seconds after the strike I appeared in Olympus in Zeus's domain. I was really confused from the strike and was asking myself questions like why am I in Olympus and how did I get here ? Then I heard Zeus's loud and sometimes annoying voice

"Percy Jackson!"I was so scared I was going to fall backwards.

"You took my daughter "he bellowed in an angry tone.

"I didn't touch Thalia!"I replied confused.

"Not Thalia, Ardemides" he yelled "

"Ardemides?"I asked "I didn't know you had another half blood?"

"I don't, she is the goddess of emotions." he said proudly

"Eh" I was completely lost "so let me get this straight. You and Hera had another goddess and she wondered off how many years ago?" I asked.

"Twelve years ago" he answered.

"And you're telling me this now!" I asked startled

"We were not concerned until now" he answered as if it were obvious.

"Well what do I have to do with this" I asked confused

"You and four others are to find her and return her to me."

Then with a cloud of smoke and a big explosion sound I was sitting right on top of half blood hill. Why did he go with all the dramatic effects I asked myself? Someone slapped me in the head really hard

"Owwwww" I said.

"That's what you get for being zapped by lightning" I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey Annabeth." She sat on my lap and looked at me like she was going to kill me.

"I'm so glad your alive seaweed brain." Then she kissed me which of course I loved because well she's Annabeth.

"I didn't want you to die nor will I ever." She told me in a comforting tone.

"Thanks, I think".

Let's go eat dinner" she suggested

. . .

Later at the dining pavilion everyone greeted me, and lots of new campers were there from last summer's alteration of how the gods treated their kids and such. The cabins have been coming along nicely. As I was saying all the new campers came to greet me some saying "it's an honor" and "wow it's really you" so I guess I had some people saying good things about me (Chiron and Annabeth mostly).

"So how's Olympus going I didn't see much when I was up there?"I asked

"Well it's going really we-wait you were on Olympus?"She asked

"Well uuh I well you know today when I got struck by lightning well I kind of landed on Olympus and well it was only in Zeus's domain and we had a little talk."I said

"What kind of talk?"She asked.

"Um well let me sum it up Zeus and Hera had another kid and she's an Olympian and she hasnT known for the twelve years of her life that she is an Olympian. Oh, and one more thing I have to find her."I said

"Oh, poor Percy." she said in a sarcastic tone

"Oh, wait one more thing you and three others have to come with me." I said

"Oh well, did you tell Chiron? Oh, one more thing _Rachel _is here and told me to tell you hi." She said annoyed

"No but I'll go and tell him right now."

Right after talking to her I walked across the dining pavilion to talk to Chiron. Right when I got to his table he heaved big relief sigh.

"Percy I'm so glad you're alive" he said

"Huh?" I asked confused

"Well, I told many of the new campers you would be arriving today and then every one was watching the weather with me and we saw you in your mom's car and then the lightning struck and we saw the car after the strike and we all knew you did not make it but you should have seen Annabeth's eyes they were puffing right out of her head. Any way a few of the new campers threatened if you didn't show up they would rip off my head and most were the Ares kids so you saved me." he said

"Couldn't you just kick them away or something?"I asked

"I'm not allowed to the god's strict rule made last year." He answered

"Oh well I need to tell you I have to do a quest for Zeus .Don't ask."

"I suggest you go then, Rachel is in Connecticut so no prophecy is required, and who will you take? I suppose Annabeth for sure." he replied

I blushed, I hope he didn't see me but I did blush. I was just about to reply and then I saw four strange figures standing right on top of half blood hill. Strangest thing? One had horns.


End file.
